


Broomhead's Return

by Endermiss



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cro - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Canon, Worst Witch 1998
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endermiss/pseuds/Endermiss
Summary: (WW 1998) It has been three years since Mildred left Cackles yet, much to Constance Hardbroom's annoyance, has not kept in touch. Broomhead is making a return to Weirdsister, and is now in charge of tutoring Mildred. Will Ms. Hardbroom be able to save Mildred, or is she out of time?
Relationships: Hardbroom & Mildred Hubble, Hecketty Broomhead & Hardbroom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Broomhead's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time posting on AO3! This is a story I've wanted to write for a while, and I have about 6 chapters worth done (25.1.21). I know not many people watch the 1998 version of WW anymore, but I grew up watching and it always felt unfinished... more room for FF writers I guess!  
> Some additional notes:  
> • Kate Duchêne is absolutely fantastic as HB and that is who I'm imagining as HB for this story!  
> • I know Weirdsister in the series isn't in Oxford but yeah.. sorry.  
> • I kept Davinia Bat rather than Crochet because she is just so fun to write and it adds some levity into the story later. Sorry  
> Crochet fans!

Constance Hardbroom had never thought she would be sorry to see Mildred Hubble and company leave Cackles.

She let her rare half smile show as she watched the fourth year Cackle graduates parade through Walkers gate one last time. The girls were alive with excited chatter as they exchanged hugs and waves with several of Constance's peers.

"Ms. Hardbroom?" Mildred had drawn away from the gaggle of people surrounding Walkers Gate and approached the imposing figure clad completely in black.

"Mildred Hubble. I see you're enjoying yourself." Mildred grinned at the stern voice that had ruined many a escapades during her time at Cackles.

Her last year at Cackles had marked at sharp turn in Mildred's relationship with HB. They still had their differences, but Ms. Hardbroom had taken a vested interest in Mildred's new drawing power, and helped the girl boost her grades enough to earn a place at Weirdsister.

"Thank you for everything this past year, I feel like I've learned so much and I know I'm ready for Witching College." She said this in a rush, watching HB's stony face for any hit of acknowledgement. Finally after what seemed like an age, Ms. Hardbroom let out a small smile.

"Good luck Mildred, keep up the work you've been doing and you will become quite the formidable witch. Write to me about your progress."

Mildred gave Ms. Hardbroom a sarcastic salute before rejoining her friends and processing out the gate with the rest of her gang.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Did you hear Ethel Hallow is joining the Hallow company's Board of Directors? Not that it was unexpected but I had hoped she would diverge from the typical Hallow family career path."

Constance sat across the staff room listening to the conversation between Amelia, Imogen, and Ms. Bat. Since the most lively Cackles class had left just over three years earlier, the recent graduation at Weirdsister had been providing staff room gossip about what careers former pupils were joining.

Of course pretended to be above all of it, she secretly enjoyed hearing about the successes of her former students. Maud Moonshine was beginning her further studies at Witching Teaching College in Scotland, and Enid, much to Constance's surprise, majored in Spell Creation and graduated with high honours from Primrose Hill College.

She glanced over her book at the teachers gathered around the staff room table.

"Is there any news on Mildred Hubble?"

All three teachers stopped abruptly and looked at Constance, who still seemed to be absorbed in her book, with a tea cup in delicately placed on her knee.

Imogen scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come now Ms. Hardbroom, it sounds as if you're actually curious about the so called 'worst witch.'"

Constance snapped her book closed and gave Imogen a piercing stare. "Hardly Ms. Drill. I was merely curious if the school had survived Hubble's penance for disaster. That, and, it is good for my vanity to know that she didn't waste the extra hours I put into teaching her during her fourth year."

She glared at Amelia who attempting to suppress her laughter at Constance's weak argument. Though strained at first, Amelia knew that Mildred and Constance's relationship now held mutual respect between both parties.

"Really Ms. Hardbroom, it's ok to be curious about former students. It doesn't make you any less of a traditional witch."

Constance rolled her eyes at the witches and returned to her book. She would never admit it, but she had been strangely disappointed that Mildred hadn't kept writing past the first few weeks of Weirdsister. The girl was under no obligation to continue, but Constance had enjoyed the sporadic correspondence.

Ms. Drill had turn back to the old conversation. "What ever did happen to Mildred? Even Ms. Bat hasn't been able to come up with any information."

Ms. Bat looked up quickly from her task (tuning some large and exotic Mongolian instrument), and leaned close to the other teachers, making Constance also tilt her head forward to hear what they were saying.

"All I know is that her drawing powers required her to have special tutelage. I believe, so the musical currents tell me, that she is continuing on as a teaching assistant with her tutor at Weirdsister!" Ms. Bat clapped excitedly, nearly dropping her instrument on the floor.

Amelia looked pleased at the news. "Good for Mildred. If you had told me, when Mildred first arrived, that she would be a teaching assistant at such a prestigious institution, I would have laughed. Turns out anyone can surprise you! What do you think Ms. Hardbroom?"

Constance jumped at being directly addressed. "I think it is lucky that Mistress Broomhead has chosen to retire from Weirdsister tutoring, I can hardly imagine Mildred Hubble handling her… methods."

The three witches went quiet. Only Amelia knew the true extent that Mistress Broomhead had tortured Constance, and the others had speculated behind closed doors.

Amelia cleared her throat awkwardly, "Yes, well, I'm sure Mildred is having a wonderful time, otherwise why would she stay?" The uncomfortable silence continued until Frank Blossom cheerfully knocked on the staff room door.

"Post is here! Oh, have I interrupted something?" Mr. Blossom shifted uncomfortably at the tense atmosphere, but was greeted with a flurry of voices answering 'no.' Ms. Hardbroom stood up and disappeared, reappearing briefly to zap her envelope out of Mr. Blossom's hand.

* * *

Back in her room, Constance shuffled through the mail, discarding newsletters and other junk she didn't care to read. She felt her spirits rise as she saw the mailing address of Weirdsister. Perhaps she would be getting the news from Mildred herself.

"Better late than never Mildred Hubble." She muttered as she grabbed her ebony handled letter opener and sliced the envelope.

**_Dear Mistress Constance Hardbroom,_ **

She sighed, so it was not from Mildred. Not only was the handwriting neat, but never in Mildred's wildest dreams would she refer to Constance as, well, Constance.

**_We are delighted to inform you that you have been selected to be the keynote speaker at the annual potions convention and symposium held at the prestigious Weirdsister College through June 24th-30th. As an alumna, you were selected by the board because of your exceptional contributions to the witching community as a distinguished teacher of nearly 21 years. You received nominations from former students and parents, as well as a current board member._ **

She flipped the page over, feeling a sense of pride as being recognised after all these years. She had hated her time at Weirdsister due to the brutal tutoring of Mistress Broomhead, but had always looked forward to the annual potions seminar where she learned so much of her knowledge. She did wonder who the board member was that nominated her. She wasn't up to date on the politics of Weirdsister, but if tradition held, it would most likely be a Hallow, Feverfew or any of the wealthy powerful witching families whose children she had taught over the years.

_**If you wish to participate, you will be provided room and lodging, as well as complimentary access to classrooms after hours, and full service for food.** _

Once again, her excitement piqued at the mention of access to classrooms. Often her refuge, the Weirdsister classrooms were some of the best in the world, and had all the up to date equipment and fully stocked ingredient stores.

_**As keynote speaker, you would teach two days of lectures for students, one seminar for others in academia who wish to see your approach, and end the week with an address to the recent graduates.** _

_**We would be pleased to receive an answer with in the next few days. We look forward to corresponding further.** _

_**Regards,** _

_**Weirdsister Head of Board, Ursula Hallow** _

_**Weirdsister Director, Professor Alicia Thunderblast** _

Constance was feeling very please with herself. She quickly penned a response in her neat script and transferred outside to the post box to deposit the letter. She had a two weeks to prepare, though she doubted it would take that long.

She transferred back inside to let Amelia know the exciting news.


End file.
